An evacuation slide assembly may include an inflatable slide that helps passengers disembark from an aircraft in the event of an emergency or other evacuation event. The slides may deploy from a door sill or a side of the aircraft fuselage. Controlling the deployment dynamics of an evacuation slide is often an important consideration that may affect the safety, efficiency, and overall feasibility of an evacuation.